Creo en Nosotros (secuela de ¿CEEA?)
by Alee Karrera
Summary: Después de casi 3 años con pruebas en las vidas de Kurt y Blaine, finalmente pueden estar juntos, o al menos eso parece, pues ellos no contaban con que un enemigo regresaría más decidido que nunca a separarlos. Perdidas, sangre, drama, rupturas y verdadero amor inundarán esta continuación de "¿Creo En El Amor?", donde lo intenso apenas está a punto de comenzar…
1. Prólogo

**Y bueno... Empecemos con la secuela! xd**

**Esta es la secuela de ¿CEEA? :3**

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :3**

**Les dejo el prólogo lml**

* * *

**"Creo En Nosotros" (a Klaine fanfiction)**

SECUELA de "¿Creo En El Amor?" (_La primer parte la encuentras en mis obras publicadas, aun asi aqui el link: s/10294211/1/Creo-En-El-Amor-a-Klaine-Fanfiction )_

**Prólogo:** Después de casi 3 años con pruebas en las vidas de Kurt y Blaine, finalmente pueden estar juntos, o al menos eso parece, pues ellos no contaban con que un enemigo regresaría más decidido que nunca a separarlos, y con ayuda de alguien cercano a ellos de nuevo cayendo en sus enredos por un enojo impulsivo, puede que logre su cometido hiriendo y asesinando a personas en el trayecto, incluso con la intención de violar a algunas. Pero la lucha ya no la hace nadie solo, tanto Kurt como Blaine se tienen mutuamente y ambos aprenderán el significado de creer en su amor y creer verdaderamente en ellos. Perdidas, sangre, drama, rupturas y verdadero amor inundarán esta continuación de "¿Creo En El Amor?", donde lo intenso apenas está a punto de comenzar…

En esta secuela, lo que más inundará, serán las historias pasadas de cada personaje, donde cada uno nos llenará de sorpresas...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holaaaaaaaa xd**

**Primer capitulo de esta sensual secuela lml**

**Les informo que los capitulos serán de ahora en adelante mas o menos de este largo e.e**

**No es mucho, pero haré mi intento de actualizarles cada fin de semana xd**

**En este capitulo empezamos con un poco de la historia de Elliot, ya saben, como alguna vez dijo Chris**

**"Todo Villano Tiene Una Historia" *w***

**La canción que sale aqui abajito es Running de Adam Lambert *w***

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 1

(Lunes)

_"¡Eres un hijo de puta! Te di todo mi amor ¿y me recompensas con esto? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Nicholas!"_

Elliot abrió los ojos ante la pesadilla, ya usual en los últimos cuatro años de su vida, y como todas las veces que lo soñaba, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada, se enderezó y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, entonces empezó a hacer su pequeña terapia de recuperación ante el sueño que lo perseguía:

_"Estas cobrando venganza, estas cobrando venganza..."_

Y después de unos minutos, ya que estaba mejor y más relajado, se levanto de la cama y entro al baño, recargó sus manos en el lavabo y se miro al espejo, ese maldito espejo que había odiado desde primer año de secundaria, la mañana después de haber cometido el peor error de su vida. Se miro con rabia, pues sabía perfectamente que día era, se cumplían 4 años de haber visto el estúpido "positivo" en esa prueba de laboratorio. No aguanto más verse tan sucio y golpeó el espejo con su puño derecho, haciéndose añicos y marcando algunas gotas de sangre en el, Elliot agitó la cabeza negando, no quería volver a lastimarse en un arranque de enojo, así que decidió caminar hacia la regadera, sin importar que aun tenia la ropa puesta de la noche anterior, tan solo abrió la llave y dejó que saliera agua caliente, golpeándole la cara para relajarlo.

( watch?v=K47TXagOVtw&feature=youtube_gdata_player )

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, tratando de no recordar esas caricias que en algún momento lo hicieron feliz, pero después fueron las más hirientes de su vida.

_"Steel to my tremblin´ lips__  
__How did the night ever like this?__  
__One shot and the whisky goes down, down,down..."_

Recargó sus manos en la pared del baño, mirando hacia abajo, viendo como caía el agua por su cara, como si estuviera lavándose todo lo sucio que se sentía

_"Bottom of the bottle hits__  
__Waking up my mind as I throw a fit__  
__The breaking is taking me__  
__Down, down, down... "_

No quería sentirse débil, no de nuevo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo hicieran sentir menos, ni mucho menos volver a herirlo

_"My hearts beating faster__  
__I know what I´m after__  
__I´ve been standing here my whole my life__  
__Everything I´ve seen twice__  
__Now it´s time i realized__  
__It´s spinning back around now "_

Pero precisamente ese día era imposible mantenerse fuerte, cerraba los ojos y todo volvía a su mente, todo lo que reprimía día a día

_"On this road i´m crowling__  
__Save me cause i´m falling__  
__Now i can´t seem to breath right__  
__Cause i keep... __"_

Esos recuerdos dolorosos del que fue por un tiempo el amor de su vida lo habían marcado, dejándole una herida que no sanaría, o que no quería dejar sanar

_"Running, running, running, running.. __Running, running, running, runnnig..__  
__Running from my heart!"_

Las carisias que le había dado, jamás las olvidaría, desgraciadamente jamás. Elliot no aguantó más y dejo correr las lagrimas de enojo que había guardado

_"Round and round i go__  
__Addicted to the numb living in the cold__  
__The higher, the lower..__  
__The down, down, down.. "_

Esos 'Te Amo' habían sido falsos, las carisias habían sido falsas y los besos también, lo peor es que fue estúpido como para creerlo

_"Sick of being tired and sick__  
__And ready for another kind of fix__  
__The damage is damning me..__  
__Down, down, down... "_

Aun recordaba las sínicas palabras de Thompson, 'Solo fuiste mi juguetito todo este tiempo, y ya que estas infectado, no me sirves de nada'

_"My hearts beating faster__  
__I know what I´m after__  
__I´ve been standing here my whole my life__  
__Everything I´ve seen twice__  
__Now it´s time i realized"_

Elliot se dejo caer de rodillas al no poder controlarse más, no podía olvidarlo y cuando lo comenzaba a hacer, los dolores de la enfermedad venían, recordándole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo con vida

_"It´s spinning back around now__  
__On this road i´m crowling__  
__Save me cause i´m falling__  
__Now i can´t seem to breath right__  
__Cause i keep..."_

Termino por voltearse, recargando su espalda en la pared, dejando correr las lagrimas combinadas con el agua caliente que salía, quería olvidar ese concierto donde había conocido a la peor persona del mundo

_"Running, running, running, running.. Running, running, running, runnnig..__  
__Running from my heart!"_

Quería huir de esos recuerdos, acabar con el dolor y ser feliz de nuevo, pero ahora solo le quedaba la venganza

_"Ohhh!.. __I´m coming alive__  
__Ohh!.. I´ll wake up now and live__  
__Ohhh!.. I´m coming alive__  
__A life that´s always been a dream!__  
__I´ll wake up now and live__  
__OH! "_

Lo mismo que le habían hecho era lo mismo que ahora hacía, simplemente contagiar a las personas, destruirlas y disfrutar su sufrimiento

_"Save me cause i´m falling__  
__Now i can´t seem to breath right__  
__Cause i keep...__  
__Running, running, running, running…_

_Running, running, running, runnnig…_

_Running from my heart!"_

Golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado, dejándole una marca roja, roja como la sangre que había corrido, y que tenía pensado que corriera. No aguanto más su debilidad, no se permitía llorar, terminó por quitarse la ropa y salir de la ducha, después de cambiarse y tomar las llaves de su casa, bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo, pero al entrar fue sorprendido por su nana*  
Nana: ¡Sorpresa! *Le dijo con un pastel enfrente de ella* Feliz cumpleaños mi Elliot  
Elliot: Nana, sabes que odio mi cumpleaños… *le dijo replicando*  
Nana: ¡No me importa! Yo quise hacerte un pastel y lo hice, así que no alegues y come un pedazo... *partió el pastel y lo sirvió en un plato, lo acercó a Elliot con sus manos ya arrugadas por la edad*  
Elliot: Deberías descansar nana…  
Nana: Tendré tiempo de hacer eso cuando muera y tu debas enterrarme  
Elliot: Eso si no me voy yo antes... *agachó la cabeza, a la única persona en el mundo a quien seguía amando era a su abuela, o su 'nana' como la llamaba*  
Nana: ¡Déjate de tonterías! no arruines el día con esos comentarios  
Elliot: Que tu nunca quieres escuchar...  
Nana: No tiene sentido que te martirices por eso, mejor disfruta tu juventud, la escuela, tus amigos, ¡tu vida!  
Elliot: ¡Lo hago nana! *comió rápidamente la rebanada de pastel y solo se enjuagó la boca*  
Nana: También uno debe disfrutar de lavarse los dientes… *Ambos rieron, Elliot cerró la llave y tomo su mochila que siempre dejaba al lado del refrigerador*  
Elliot: Nana, de nuevo rompí el espejo del baño…  
Nana: No te preocupes, en el sótano hay mas así que al rato lo pongo  
Elliot: Gracias Nana... *se acercó a ella y le besó la frente*  
Nana: Antes de que te vayas, debes saber que tu madre habló... *el rostro de Elliot cambió completamente, le llenaba de rabia escuchar de ella o de su padre*

Elliot: ¿Y que quería?  
Nana: Hablar contigo para felicitarte, le dije como todas las veces que sigues sin querer hablar con ella, pero debías saberlo...  
Elliot: Gracias Nana, debo irme, es tarde para la escuela...  
Nana: Cuídate hijo...  
*Elliot salió de su casa, hacia frio y había un poco de nieve en el patio, agradecía en tener una chamarra de cuero, pues eran muy calientes, tan solo avanzó un par de cuadras cuando llegó Puck en su motocicleta y se puso al lado de él*  
Puck: ¿Puedo llevarte a la escuela?  
Elliot: Claro... *le dijo sonriendo, puck era uno más de los que poco a poco caían en sus enredos, aunque puck no fuera gay, le divertía sentirse rudo y el "indefenso" de Elliot lo hacía sentir así, y no tardaría en llevárselo a la cama, gran error de parte de él.  
Llegaron a la escuela y al bajarse de la motocicleta Elliot vio a lo lejos a la parejita que le producía asco, Kurt entraba a la escuela de la mano de Blaine, rodó los ojos ante la escena y puso atención a la victima mas nueva, Puckerman*  
Puck: ¿Que vas a hacer el viernes en la noche?  
Elliot: Posiblemente quedarme en mi cuarto a hacer nada  
Puck: ¿Te gustaría divertirte conmigo?  
Elliot: ¡Puck! *Reclamo fingiendo sorpresa, pero eso era justo lo que quería* ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
Puck: Que tal si a "Scandals", el bar gay cerca de aquí, tomamos un par de copas y después vemos que pasa, ¿al fin que bebes no?  
Elliot: Nunca lo eh hecho...  
Puck: ¡Por favor! ¡No juegues conmigo!  
Elliot: Es enserio... *dijo inocentemente, haciendo su clásica actuación* pero por ti lo haría...  
Puck: Esa es la actitud, ya es una cita *le guiño el ojo, después se acercó a Elliot y lo besó por unos segundos, al apartarse Elliot hizo una sonrisa tímida, suficiente para convencer a Puck de su "rudeza", y después se alejó.

En cuanto se fue Elliot dejó de sonreír y comenzó a reír diciendo un "imbécil" por lo bajo, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, caminó hacia las gradas del campo de futbol de la escuela y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo, admirando el campo totalmente solo, caminó debajo de las gradas y al llegar al lado de una planta, se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared de un salón, no tenía idea de que materia era, solo sabía que era aburrida. Sacó unos lentes de sol, patético al no haber rayos solares que iluminaran el panorama, pero él se los puso para poder después dormirse con tranquilidad.  
Pasaron tres horas y Elliot despertó por el ruido de alguien sentándose en las gradas, y al darse cuenta de quienes eran, quería pegarse un tiro*

Kurt: Hoy realmente quería almorzar contigo a solas, no rodeados de tanto ruido  
Blaine: Estoy bien Kurt...  
Kurt: No es cierto, lo sé perfectamente, pero realmente quería estar a solas contigo para darte una buena noticia  
Blaine: ¿Noticia? ¿De qué hablas?  
Kurt: Tu papá me entrego una carta el sábado, y hoy en la mañana llegó la mía  
Blaine: ¿De que cartas hablas? *dijo riendo de nerviosismo*  
Kurt: No pude aguantar la duda y las abrí antes de que te subieras y las leí...  
Blaine: ¿Pero de parte de quien son? ¿Qué cosa dicen?  
Kurt: ¿Estás listo para saber?  
Blaine: ¡Kurt ya dime de una vez!  
Kurt: Esta bien... ¿listo?  
Blaine: ¡Kurt! *Reclamo impaciente*  
Kurt: De acuerdo... ambos hacemos nuestra audición para NYADA a mediados de Abril... *le dijo sonriendo*  
Blaine: ¿Pasamos a la segunda ronda? *Kurt asintió, Blaine lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su novio*  
Kurt: ¡Vamos a audicionar para NYADA!  
Blaine: No puedo creerlo... *se separo de él* están comenzando a salir bien las cosas...  
Kurt: Contigo a mi lado todo mejora...  
Blaine: Te amo, ¿lo sabías? *Elliot rodó los ojos ante tanta cursilería*  
Kurt: Yo tambien te amo... *y finalmente Elliot terminó por sacar otro cigarro cuando vio como Blaine besaba a Kurt, pero realmente se impresiono al ver a la pareja inocente queriendo llegar a mas, Blaine acostó en las gradas a Kurt y se colocó encima de él, besándole el cuello*  
Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¡Aquí no! *Dijo riendo*  
Blaine: Te deseo Kurt, quiero que seas mío de nuevo  
Kurt: Pero no aquí en las gradas... *dijo enderezándose*  
Blaine: ¿Que tal en los vestidores?  
Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¡Por supuesto que no!  
Blaine: Por favor... *se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a jugar con su oreja* vamos a los vestidores... *dijo susurrando* celebremos nuestras cartas de aceptación de la universidad... *Kurt rió ante lo que iba a hacer*  
Kurt: Te espero en los vestidores entonces... *se levantó y camino hacia el edificio donde se encontraban los vestidores de hombres, Blaine quedo "idiotizado" por un segundo, y cuando reacciono, fue tras Kurt, cargándolo hasta llegar a los vestidores y cerrando la puerta con seguro, para que nadie los interrumpiera mientras hacían el amor.

Elliot los vio alejarse con furia, Blaine había hecho lo que a él le correspondía, quitarle la virginidad a Kurt, y de paso hacerlo infeliz el resto de su corta vida. Pero su "misión" no acabaría ahí, apagó el cigarrillo y se dispuso a entrar a la escuela a comer algo, ya que no podía tomarse sus pastillas diarias sin algo en el estomago, y el pastel no era suficiente.  
Después de tomar un par de clases aburridas, finalmente podía irse a su casa, no sin antes pasar a su casillero a sacar un par de cuadernos, para hacer el teatrito de "estudiante" con su Nana. Al salir al estacionamiento se dio cuenta que Puck ya se había ido, así que debía irse a su casa caminando, no sin antes ver otra patética escena de amor entre Kurt y Blaine, le daba rabia verlos tan felices, en el fondo los envidiaba, pero aun mas en el fondo, le traía recuerdos bastante dolorosos...

* * *

^^^^FlashBack^^^^^

Nicholas: ¿Estas listo para irte?  
Elliot: Para ti siempre estoy listo mi amor... *se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios*  
Nicholas: No sabes cuánto te amo, no podría vivir sin ti...  
Elliot: Jamás tendrás que ver eso porque siempre estaré contigo... *le acarició el cabello rubio que apenas crecía de su nuca* Te amo...  
Nicholas: Yo también te amo...

^^^^^Fin FlashBack^^^^^

* * *

Blaine: No, ¡yo te amo más!  
Kurt: Por supuesto que no, yo te amo mas  
Blaine: Yo aun mas….  
Kurt: ¡Que no! ¿Quién espero a quien después de haberse ido al ejército en Boston?  
Blaine: Esta bien, tú me amas mas… *dijo riendo, después unieron sus labios en un profundo beso. Elliot sonrió ante lo que había dicho Kurt, rápidamente sacó su celular escondiéndose de la vista de los "tortolitos" y comenzó a mandar mensajes...

_"Dzhojar! Ya tengo mas información, es un ex-militar de Boston" -E__"_

_Perfecto, con eso y su nombre tengo perfectamente todo lo necesario para investigar más" -D_

_"Por favor, no te tardes, quiero verlo muerto lo más pronto posible" -E_

_"Vas a ver que se me ocurrirá algo asombroso, tu solo dame tiempo para averiguar" -D_

_"Hecho, por favor no tardes, gracias" –E_

Finalmente levantó la vista de su celular solo para encontrarse con el cursi de Kurt besando a Blaine mientras lo acorralaba a la camioneta, los miró con rabia*  
Elliot: Me aseguraré de que ustedes jamás sean felices...


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa xd**

**Esta semana fue actualización rapida, mas que nada porque ya tengo varios capitulos xd**

**Pero hoy quise subir uno porque, bueno no es agradable ser golpeada en la escuela por tu amiga que quiere otro capitulo de tu fic xDD**

**Este capitulo es, ya saben, de esos donde no torturas a los lectores xdd**

**Tambien perdonenme lo corto que es el capitulo, peeero ya les habia dicho que iban a empzar a ser asi de cortos :/**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! lml**

* * *

Capitulo 2  
(Martes)

***  
Kurt despertó algo tarde, había sido una mala idea conversar con Blaine hasta la una de la mañana, pero simplemente no quería despegarse de él, después del susto que tuvo con la pesadilla de Blaine, no permitiría que su moreno piense que estaba solo, porque el siempre estaría a su lado.  
Después de una carrera contra el tiempo, salió de su casa casi corriendo, subió al auto y cuando lo encendió, checó que sus espejos estuvieran bien, y al verificar el retrovisor dio un salto de sorpresa*

Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¡Qué haces ahí atrás! *Le grito ante el susto que le había dado*  
Blaine: Te estaba esperando para irnos a la escuela  
Kurt: ¡Me espantaste! No lo vuelvas a hacer... *comenzó a reírse ante la broma*  
Blaine: Perdóname... *se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla* ¿me perdonas?  
Kurt: No, todo por el susto hoy no te va a tocar... *arrancó el coche entre su propia risa y reclamos por parte de Blaine*  
Blaine: ¡Eso no se vale! tienes con que amenazarme y yo no…  
Kurt: No serias capaz de amenazarme con algo... *lo miro por el retrovisor levantando una ceja*  
Blaine: Ok tal vez haya un poco de verdad en eso, pero encontrare algo... *ambos rieron y finalmente cuando llegaron a la escuela, siguieron con su día normal viéndose entre clases, casi llegando al almuerzo a Blaine le tocaba entrenamiento con las Cheerios y Kurt lo observo desde las gradas, ya que el tenia hora libre, pero antes de empezar el entrenamiento, Blaine recibió una llamada de Sebastian:

_Blaine: "¿Que paso mi Seb?"_

_Sebastian: "¿No te has enterado verdad?_

_Blaine: "¿De qué?" *dijo totalmente relajado sentándose en un banco de los vestidores y recargándose en los casilleros de ahí, casi acostándose*_

_Sebastian: "De que los Warblers van a competir contra New Directions"_

_Blaine: "¿Como que vamos contra ustedes?" *dijo enderezándose*_

_Sebastian: "Resulta que el ganador de nuestras locales hizo trampa, así que como nosotros quedamos en segundo lugar, vamos contra ustedes"_

_Blaine: "¡Todo mi glee club te odia!"_

_Sebastian: "¡Crees que no lo sé! ¡Pero el que me preocupa que me haga algo es Kurt!"_

_Blaine: "Mira, voy a esperar a que ellos me digan algo para actuar a favor tuyo pero, no sé como la libraremos"_

_Sebastian: "Mas bien como la voy a librar yo, porque todos van a querer vengarse de mi"_

_Blaine: "En primera fue tu plan, así que no te quejes"_

_Sebastian: "Ok ok no me quejo" *se escuchó que alguien tosía cerca de Seb*_

_Blaine: "¿Con quién estas Seb?"_

_Sebastian: "Con Jeff cuidando a Nick, otra vez la enfermedad le bajó las defensas y está muy enfermo"_

_Blaine: "Dile que se mejore, luego voy a verlo junto con Kurt"_

_Sebastian: "Avísame para no estar cerca"_

_Blaine: "De acuerdo, nos vemos Seb" *dijo entre risas y salió a entrenar a la cancha._

Kurt observaba los movimientos coordinados que hacia su novio con las porristas, poco después llegó Rachel a hacerle compañía*  
Rachel: Hola Kurt... ¿puedo sentarme?  
Kurt: Claro, ¿no tienes clase?  
Rachel: No, al parecer la profesora de Historia tuvo día de descanso *ambos rieron, pero fue una risa nerviosa, ambos querían preguntarse que había pasado el sábado en la boda*  
Kurt: ¿Y qué tal? vi que el sábado estabas con Finn  
Rachel: Hablamos un poco...  
Kurt: ¿Solo eso?  
Rachel: Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero al menos ya hicimos las paces y ambos dijimos lo que sentíamos... *dio un largo suspiro* El sabe que lo amo y él me dijo que me amaba, y creo que eso ya es un avance  
Kurt: Me alegra que ya estén bien...  
Elliot: A mí también Rachel... *dijo interrumpiendo el buen ambiente entre Rachel y Kurt*  
Rachel: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Elliot: Estaba dormido y ustedes llegaron a despertarme...  
Kurt: Vete de aquí Elliot... *dijo secamente*  
Elliot: Claro mi amor... *kurt rodó los ojos* no sin antes felicitarte Rachel, de verdad me alegra que le hayas perdonado a Finn su faceta de "perra gay" y ahora estén bien  
Rachel: No vuelvas a llamarlo así...  
Elliot: Oh lo siento, tienes razón, los gigolós merecen un poco de respeto...  
Rachel: ¡Finn no es eso!  
Elliot: ¿Estas completamente segura? Solo te dejo con esa pregunta... *le guiño un ojo y finalmente se fue de ahí, dejando a Rachel como quería, pensando si realmente Finn había hecho eso*  
Kurt: No le hagas caso Rachel, tú sabes que Finn no es así...  
Rachel: Tienes razón, el no es capaz de eso... pero dime, ¿a ti como te fue con Blaine? *Cambio rápidamente el tema para no seguir pensando en lo que Elliot había llegado a decirle*  
Kurt: ¿La verdad?  
Rachel: Obviamente...  
Kurt: Me acosté con el... *dijo sonriendo, Rachel no dijo nada por un instante, pero después hasta Blaine y las Cheerios voltearon a verla ante el grito agudo que emitía golpeando a Kurt en las piernas*  
Rachel: ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
Kurt: Por que ayer no te vi, por eso...  
Rachel: ¿Fue romántico?  
Kurt: Por supuesto...*suspiro al recordarlo* Me pregunto varias veces si estaba cómodo, si me gustaba, en todo momento se preocupó de cada detalle para que fuera perfecto el momento...  
Rachel: ¿No te arrepientes de nada?  
Kurt: No, definitivamente el es mi persona...  
Rachel: Me alegro por ti Kurt... de verdad que me alegra...tienes a la persona correcta a tu lado...  
Kurt: Tengo definitivamente al amor de mi vida a mi lado...  
*sonó el timbre anunciando el almuerzo, Rachel y Kurt se adelantaron en lo que Blaine se cambiaba el uniforme.  
Terminando las clases, se reunieron los amigos en el salón del coro*

Sr. Shue: Ok chicos... hemos pospuesto esto por los eventos recientes, pero debemos ver lo de las regionales...  
Rachel: Me nomino a mí misma, como en todas las competencias, a tener el solo  
Sr. Shue: Ahorita vemos eso, primero les leeré quienes son nuestros oponentes, pues hubo un cambio, competiremos contra Los Hossierdadees de Indiana y los Warblers de Westerville...  
Blaine: ¿Qué? Pero ellos no ganaron sus locales...  
Sr. Shue: Al parecer el coro ganador había a completado su equipo con miembros de otro campus, así que quedaron descalificados  
Santana: Eso es bueno, así les podremos partir el cu...  
Sr. Shue: ¡Santana!  
Kurt: Es cierto, su líder el suricato va a pagar lo que le hizo a Blaine...  
Elliot: Solo le lastimo un ojo, y ya está bien...  
Finn: Tú ni siquiera te unes al grupo ¿y quieres opinar sobre ese accidente?  
Kurt: Que ni siquiera fue accidente porque el suricato quería lastimarme  
Elliot: ¿Porque lo llamas suricato?  
Brittany: porque se parece a un suricato, soy tan inteligente que lo descubrí yo... *Santana, como siempre, ante la dulzura de su novia la miro como la joya que era*  
Elliot: Gracias Britt por ilustrarme...  
Brittany: Claro Elliot, deñada... *hubo risas dentro del salón*  
Sr. Shue: Chicos por favor, saben que no tenemos pruebas para culpar a la academia Dalton de un atentado contra Blaine  
Blaine: Si por favor, dejemos de lado ese tema, ya no se puede hacer nada...  
Rachel: ¿Podemos volver a mi solo en la competencia?  
Elliot: No te creas Berry, no eres la única que quiere ese solo...  
Rachel: ¿Quieres competir contra mí por el solo? *lo volteó a ver cruzándose de brazos, todo el salón comenzaron un "uhhhh" acompañando la ceja alzada del rostro de Elliot*  
Sr. Shue: Creo que habrá un duelo por el solo de las regionales...  
Rachel: ¿Que genero escoges?  
Elliot: Un poco de rock estaría bien para este club glee *dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejando su chamarra en la silla*  
Rachel: "Barracuda" ¿te parece? *Dijo caminando hacia el* ¡Dalee! *y ambos pasaron al centro del salón*

( **watch?v=3dRgWvPWPM0&feature=youtube_gdata_player**)

'Barracuda' comenzó a sonar y ambos empezaron a cantar. La voz de Rachel era hermosa, pero Elliot dominaba ese género y desde el primer coro conquistó a todos, incluso dejando impresionado a Kurt, quien era observado por su novio en todo momento, pues no dejaba de hacer gestos de sorpresa ante el show que estaba haciendo su ex. Y Finn tampoco no dejaba de ver a Elliot, pero a él lo vigilaba, pues conociéndolo no le permitiría acercarse a Rachel demasiado.  
Ella por su parte, llevada por la canción, comenzó a interactuar con Elliot 'provocativamente', al menos así lo notaba Finn.  
Terminando todos aplaudieron ante el mini-espectáculo y Rachel no para de reír*

Rachel: Eres un pedante pero pones un buen ambiente, y cantas sensacional  
Elliot: Tu no te quedas atrás, eres espectacular Rachel, ¿y sabes? perdón por mi comentario de la mañana, estuvo mal que lo dijera y lo siento de verdad... *dijo con "sinceridad" a la chica, Kurt obviamente quedo mas sorprendido*  
Rachel: No te preocupes Elliot, estamos bien...  
Sr. Shue: Rachel, esta vez Elliot te ha ganado con el rock, pero si te llevas el solo Elliot tendrás que participar con una canción original, ¿de acuerdo?  
Elliot: Claro, en la secundaria escribí una asombrosa canción con... *estaba a punto de mencionar a Nicholas, pero no quería recordarlo con nada*... un amigo, y creo que es genial para la competencia  
Sr. Shue: De acuerdo, entonces solo queda el dueto y la canción grupal...  
Tina: ¡Dueto Klaine! Sr. Shue ellos tienen una asombrosa química  
Blaine: Gracias Queen-T...  
Quinn: Creo que todos queremos tener una oportunidad de cantar...  
Sr. Shue: En las regionales las chicas fueron geniales, así que tenía pensado que se repitiera un número de ustedes como grupal...  
Santana: Tenemos que cantar algo de Michael Jackson para restregárselo en la cara a los Warblers esos...  
Sr. Shue: Tenía pensado algo de Lady Gaga, por Mercedes, Quinn, Tina y tu Santana...  
Tina: Esperen... ¿tendré una canción? ¡o por dios! *dio varios aplausos para sí misma, provocando varias risas en el salón*  
Sr. Shue: Y el dueto... pues es una opción que sea de Kurt y Blaine...  
Kurt: Realmente me gustaría que fuera de Rachel y Finn ese dueto  
Blaine: Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso  
Finn: Seria lindo volver a cantar con Rachel... *y solo bastaron esas palabras para que ambos se olvidaran de todo e intercambiaran una mirada dulce, se seguían queriendo con locura*  
Rachel: También me gustaría cantar de nuevo con el...  
Sr. Shue: Entonces así quedamos, Elliot siendo el único con canción original para darle un toque a las regionales, Rachel y Finn con el dueto, y las chicas con el numero grupal, los demás acompañarían de fondo el dueto y conquistaremos estas regionales para ir por nuestro primer trofeo nacional... *todos empezaron a aplaudir y comenzaron a ver los detalles para las regionales. Cuando la clase acabó, antes de que todos salieran, Brittany hizo un anuncio*  
Britt: Ya que el día de San Valentín lo pasamos en una boda, mis padres dejaron que hiciera una fiesta para mis amigos del día del amor y la amistad en Breadsticks, el restaurant famoso de por aquí, así que el viernes desocupen sus agendas para ir a la fiesta... *en esta última palabra alzó sus brazos fingiendo un baile* y varios podrán cantar si quieren, así que yo los espero el viernes, ya eso es todo, vámonos...

*Finalmente entre risas salieron todos del salón, Blaine y Kurt iban juntos como siempre al estacionamiento de la escuela para irse a sus casas, pero antes de que se subieran Santana y su novia los alcanzó*  
Santana: Hummel, antes de que te vayas, ya conseguí trabajo, en un karaoke-bar a media hora de aquí  
Kurt: Perfecto, ¿ya le dijiste a Rachel?  
Santana: Si, empezaríamos a trabajar el lunes que viene  
Kurt: Esta perfecto, gracias Santana  
Santana: Me debes una... *dijo alejándose para ir con su novia*  
Blaine: ¿Trabajar?  
Kurt: Así es Blaine, no todos tenemos un papá rico que nos pague la universidad  
Blaine: Mi papá no es rico...  
Kurt: Aun así, quiero ayudarle a mi papá con lo de mis estudios  
Blaine: Me parece perfecto, pero ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?  
Kurt: Porque apenas el viernes hablé de eso con Santana por Whatsapp...  
Blaine: ¿Ya comienza a ser más tu amiga?  
Kurt: Pues sí, yo creo que siempre lo ha sido pero, pues no le echamos ganas a socializar mas *rio tímidamente*  
Blaine: Amo cuando te ríes así...  
Kurt: Siento mucho ser perfecto... *dijo fingiendo una voz pretensiosa, esto hizo reír a Blaine*  
Blaine: Entonces Señor perfecto, ¿quiere irse ya a mi casa?  
Kurt: Será un placer...

*Ambos subieron a la camioneta de Kurt y se dirigieron a casa de Blaine, ya ahí, ambos de nuevo consumieron su amor en la habitación del moreno, siendo otro momento perfecto, después ambos quedaron dormidos un rato cubiertos de la sabana de la cama.  
Ambos despertaron dos horas después por el grito de George buscando a su hijo, ambos se vistieron y después de saludar a su "suegro", Kurt salió de la casa de los Anderson sonrojado*

George: ¿Ya tan pronto en tu recamara?  
Blaine: ¡Papá! no quiero hablar de eso...  
George: No tiene nada de malo hablar de tu vida sexual  
Blaine: ¡No es normal hablarlo así como si nada!  
George: De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar no lo hagamos, pero si necesitas algunos suministros de lubricante me dices y vamos al supermercado *Blaine subió a su cuarto tapándose los odios y gritando, George disfrutaba desesperar a su hijo así, pues era divertido, y después de hacer tareas y hablar con Kurt otro rato, finalmente Blaine se fue a dormir, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo como todo empezaba a salir mejor...


	4. Capitulo 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaa xd**

**Les aviso que actualizaré este fic los fines de semana x)**

**Por cierto, MAÑANA haré un livestream con mas escritoras de aqui de ff *O***

**Toda la info aqui: youtube watch?v=JlY8qxWOIPc**

**y en Face: facebook escritorasklainers**

**En este cap. Sam es super fuerte :3 Cada Vez Va a Haber Más BLAM! *w* obvio, como amistad xd**

**Sin mas, ¡Disfruten la lectura! :)**

* * *

Capitulo 3  
(Miércoles)

* * *

Sam estaba en el auditorio de la escuela, a veces en vez de luchar por la comida en la cafetería, prefería ir ahí y bailar, cantar, o simplemente sentarse y ver los asientos donde va el público, pero peculiarmente ese día al llegar al auditorio se encontró con Finn.

Desde que había empezado a salir con Kurt se había vuelto un poco grosero con todos, pero en los últimos días, se había acercado más a él en un plan no tan amistoso, y ese día se encontró con un detalle bastante bonito, Finn había llevado una manta, varios cojines y una canasta con comida, le había preparado un picnic a alguien, se imaginó que era para Kurt, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Finn volteó hacia el*

Finn: Hola Sam... *Le dijo con una sonrisa curiosa*  
Sam: Hola Finn, ¿a quién esperas con este lindo detalle?  
Finn: A ti...  
Sam: ¿A mí? ¿Y porque todo esto? *preguntó sorprendido*  
Finn: Solo un lindo detalle para ti... siéntate por favor...  
Sam: De acuerdo, aunque sigue sin convencerme él porque...  
Finn: Solo quería darte un lindo detalle...ya sabes... Un lindo detalle para un lindo chico...  
Sam: ¿Que pretendes Finn? ¿Porque me coqueteas si estas con Kurt?...*dijo tomando uno de los cojines que había llevado Finn*  
Finn: Kurt no me quiere...  
Sam: Eso no tienes porque discutirlo conmigo, sino con el  
Finn: Quiero estar contigo... *lo había dicho así, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo*  
Sam: No soy gay Finn...  
Finn: Yo tampoco pero mira...*se levanto y se acerco a él*  
Sam: Finn no... *dijo retrocediendo, impidiendo que Finn lo besara, pero solo termino debajo de él, asustado por lo que llegara a hacer Finn, este ultimo solo miraba los grandes labios de Sam, y termino cortando la distancia con un beso, Sam no quería ceder, pero al sentir a Finn encima suyo totalmente abrió la boca para quejarse, Finn aprovecho esto y lo obligo a ceder, comenzó a tocarlo y cuando bajó a su pantalón Sam quiso detenerlo, pero Finn tomo sus manos y las tomo con fuerza, impidiéndole defenderse...*  
Finn: Si cedes seria mas fácil...  
Sam: Finn no, por favor no...

* * *

Sam: No...No Finn... Por favor no...*de repente abrió los ojos, despertando de su pesadilla que había sido real un par de años atrás, se levantó y rápidamente tomo una ducha, se cambió y bajó a desayunar con los Jones, para ser precisos, con el padre, la madre y el hermano de su amiga Mercedes...*

Sam: Buenos días...  
Sr. Jones: Buenos días Sam, ¿cómo dormiste?  
Sam: Mejor, estas pastillas nuevas que me dieron en el psicólogo sirven de mucho, puedo descansar mejor  
Sra. Jones: Nos alegra escuchar eso, siéntate en lo que baja Mercedes...  
*no paso mucho y Mercedes bajó saludando a todos, después de desayunar rápidamente, ambos salieron en camino a la escuela*  
Sam: No puedo creer que eh estado con ustedes ya casi tres años  
Mercedes: Ya sabes que aquí siempre será tu casa  
Sam: Espero poder volver a la mía pronto...*dijo con la cabeza baja*  
Mercedes: Sabes que tus papás aun no encuentran trabajo y no pueden mantenerte, mis papás te aceptaron con mucho cariño  
Sam: Lo sé pero... *suspiro* extraño a los míos...  
Mercedes: Ya pronto podrás regresar con ellos, vas a ver que será más pronto de lo que imaginas...  
Sam: Espero...*hubo un pequeño silencio, no incomodo, más bien pacifico*  
Mercedes: ¿Sam?  
Sam: ¿Si?  
Mercedes: ¿Otra vez tuviste ese sueño?  
Sam: ¿Como lo sabes?  
Mercedes: En la mañana te escuche cuando pasaba por tu habitación...  
Sam: Bueno, si otra vez lo tuve, pero esta vez no fue completo, me desperté tranquilo, las nuevas pastillas creo que si están funcionando  
Mercedes: Están funcionando porque les estas dando chance de ayudarte...  
Sam: Si, creo que tal vez sea eso *dijo mientras doblaban la esquina*  
Mercedes: Por cierto, anoche hable con Kurt, me mencionó que Blaine tiene que ir al psicólogo pero que sabe que en el fondo no quiere...  
Sam: ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
Mercedes: No se, tal vez puedas hablar con el  
Sam: Eso implicaría contarle un poco sobre mis problemas  
Mercedes: No necesariamente  
Sam: Tendrá curiosidad y va a hacer que se lo diga  
Mercedes: Por favor, trata de hacer algo...  
Sam: está bien, hablaré con él, pero si no quiere escucharme no lo obligaré  
Mercedes: Gracias...*lo abrazo mientras llegaban a la entrada de la escuela, varios rumores corrían sobre una posible pareja "Samcedes" , pero ellos se querían tan solo como grandes hermanos, como se habían tratado desde que pasaron a la preparatoria y Sam se mudó con Mercedes.

Varias clases después, tenía una hora libre, y sabía perfectamente que la biblioteca no estaría con gente, ya que todos irían a la cafetería o algún otro lado, menos ahí, pero se encontró con una persona en especial, estaba Blaine con su uniforme de las porristas sentado leyendo una novela, lo notó por la caratula y el pequeño "novela" que tenia al lado, decidió acercarse para tratar de hacer algo con lo que le había dicho Mercedes en la mañana*  
Sam: Hola Blaine…  
Blaine: Hola Sam *dijo apartando la mirada del libro* ¿y ese milagro que me hablas?  
Sam: Lo se lo sé, soy un mal amigo que no habla...  
Blaine: No, no lo dije por eso, lo siento  
Sam: no te preocupes, ¿y de que trata tu libro? *dijo sentándose enfrente de él*  
Blaine: Es una novela sobre dos amigos, uno rico y el otro es el hijo del criado, pero el rico nunca entendió porque su padre también trataba al amigo como parte de la familia, por celoso un día, mientras hacían una tradición de Afganistán sobre un concurso de cometas...  
Sam: ¿Por eso el nombre de "Cometas en el cielo"? *dijo interrumpiendo*  
Blaine: Si *dijo riendo, afirmando lo más obvio*, ese día cuando ganó el rico, su cometa salió volando llevada por el viento, y el amigo fue por ella, pero como se tardó el rico fue a buscarlo, después esa parte no la entiendo, el rico ve como su amigo es maltratado por varios niños que los odiaban, pero después dice que vio otra cosa, había sangre en la nieve que había en el suelo y en el pantalón de amigo, y el rico no pudo ni ver a los ojos a su amigo quien lloraba, no sé si lo golpearon mas fuerte o...  
Sam: Lo violaron...*dijo mirando fijamente, en una forma pensativa, en cuanto Blaine menciono la sangre en el pantalón, lo inundó el oscuro recuerdo con Finn en el auditorio*  
Blaine: Es una posibilidad, pero no lo sé la verdad...*Blaine se percató que el rostro de su amigo se había llenado de rabia*... Sam, ¿te sucede algo?  
Sam: ¿Qué? ¡No! Nada importante, solo me acorde de algo que no quería recordar...  
Blaine: ¿Todo está bien hermano? Digo, no somos muy amigos pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo *dijo dejando el libro en la mesa con el separador en medio, Sam pensó como sacarle provecho a eso para hablar con él sobre el psicólogo*  
Sam: Si todo bien hermano, ir al psicólogo sirve para todos estos problemas que luego trae uno en la cabeza... *Blaine se retorció en su lugar*  
Blaine: No lo sé hermano, eso lo tomaría como último recurso...  
Sam: ¿Ir con el psicólogo? Es una ayuda muy grande para cualquier adolescente, con ellos no te sientes juzgado…  
Blaine: Pero no estoy loco hermano, no lo digo en mal plan...  
Sam: Varios piensan eso, pero no necesitas estar loco para poder necesitar ese tipo de ayuda, tan solo necesitas problemas, y eso lo tienen todos los humanos  
Blaine: Los míos no son tan importantes  
Sam: Todos lo son Blaine, y en todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda, más si incluye una especie de trauma...  
Blaine: ¿Que trauma tienes tu hermano? *y pasó lo que Sam no quería, Blaine había preguntado lo impreguntable, pero si quería convencerlo de ir, debía demostrarle que podía hablar de ello con fuerza, demostrando la "ayuda recibida"*  
Sam: Es algo que marco mi vida Blaine, incluso aun le tengo un poco de miedo a regresar al lugar donde fue...

Blaine: ¿El psicólogo no te ha ayudado a tratar ese miedo?  
Sam: Si, pero no encuentro la forma de regresar al auditorio...  
Blaine: ¿Por qué no intentas cantando algo? Gritándole a ese lugar lo que sientes ante el...  
Sam: No creo que funcione...  
Blaine: Entonces no creo que tampoco funcione el psicólogo...*dijo levantándole una ceja, Blaine tenía un punto a su favor, si quería convencerlo de la gran ayuda que daba el psicólogo, debía poner el ejemplo y enfrentar el miedo que siempre había tratado de superar pero no se atrevía*  
Sam: ¿Hacemos un trato?  
Blaine: Te escucho...  
Sam: Yo enfrento ese lugar con una canción, si tu le das una oportunidad a una cita con un psicólogo para que cambies tu perspectiva de que solo el que está loco va, ¿de acuerdo? *Blaine se levanto, tomó su mochila y guardo su libro*  
Blaine: De acuerdo, vamos...  
Sam: ¿Ya ahora?  
Blaine: Si, ahorita...  
Sam: De acuerdo... *salieron de la biblioteca y cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar, Sam se congeló*  
Blaine: ¿Sam?  
Sam: No puedo, es algo muy fuerte...  
Blaine: Hermano, aquí estoy contigo, hagamos esto juntos *tomo su mano y lentamente abrió la puerta*  
Sam: Tengo miedo...  
Blaine: Tienes dos opciones, enfrentarlo o huir de él toda tu vida...  
Sam: Esta bien...*apretó la mano de Blaine y ambos entraron al auditorio, al pasar los recuerdos invadieron su mente, se maldecía por haber ido ese día al auditorio, y cuando llegaron al centro del escenario, no dejaba de mirar ese lugar cerca de la orilla donde su vida se había ido al carajo*  
Blaine: ¿Sabes que vas a cantar?  
Sam: Ahora si lo se...  
Blaine: El escenario es tuyo, pero me sentaré enfrente, estoy aquí para ti ¿Okay?  
Sam: Okay, gracias Blaine...*Blaine fue a los asientos y se sentó en la primera fila, Sam no dejaba de ver ese lugar con rabia, cerró los ojos e inhalo muy fuerte, tan solo para escuchar en su mente el inicio de la canción que él quería...

( watch?v=H8M4o2G6KNM&feature=youtube_gdata_player "Chandelier (spanish versión) – Kevin Vasquez" )  
**[Lo que venga entre corchetes-negritas son flashbacks]**

_"No puedo lamentar__  
__Porque ya lo sé, nunca aprenderé__  
__Cayendo estoy, cayendo estoy"_

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía de haber cedido ante las carisias de Finn que lo hacían sentir bien al principio

_"Sólo yo sé dar lo que__  
__Me pidan hoy, mi puerta sonó__  
__Siento el amor, siento el amor"_

**[Finn: No me importa que no seas gay, si esto es amar a un hombre, nos amaremos como se debe...]**

_"1, 2, 3 voy a beber__  
__1, 2, 3 voy a beber__  
__1, 2, 3 voy a beber__  
__Hasta más no poder"_

Se arrepentía de aquellas veces donde llegaba a casa de los Jones totalmente borracho, creyendo que con el alcohol se quitaría lo sucio que se sentía

_"Cuelgo de mi candelabro aquí, candelabro aquí__  
__Voy a vivir sin ningún mañana y sin fin, sin mañana y sin fin"_

Literalmente, quería vivir sin Finn, sin ese maldito hombre que había marcado su vida

_"Voy a volar como un ave en libertad, Seca mis lágrimas__  
__Cuelgo de mi candelabro aquí, candelabro aquí"_

**[Sam: Por favor para Finn, ¡duele! *Le dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro*****  
****Finn: Tienes que sufrir marica, ¡como todos siempre sufrimos!]**

_"Me aferro a mi vida otra vez, porque atrás yo no miraré__  
__Hasta el mañana el vaso llené, por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Necesito ayuda otra vez, porque atrás yo no miraré__  
__Hasta el mañana el vaso llené, por ésta noche me quedaré"_

Era cierto el principio, se aferraba a lo más hermoso, la vida, después de haber intentado quitarse la vida una vez, decidió pedir ayuda y no volver a mirar atrás

_"Sale el sol, y nada soy__  
__Tienes que huir, no te hace bien__  
__Vergüenza es, vergüenza es"_

**[Doctor: No sientas vergüenza, ¿te acostaste con un chico? *Sam, con miedo a decir la verdad, solo asintió* fue por eso el sangrado, tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien...]**

_"1, 2, 3 voy a beber__  
__1, 2, 3 voy a beber__  
__1, 2, 3 voy a beber__  
__Hasta más no poder"_

**[ Mercedes: ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que el alcohol no ayuda?! *Le gritó*****  
****Sam: A mí sí, ¡me hacen sentir menos sucio! ¡Entiéndelo!]**

_"Cuelgo de mi candelabro aquí, candelabro aquí__  
__Voy a vivir sin ningún mañana y sin fin, sin mañana y sin fin__  
__Voy a volar como un ave en libertad, Seca mis lágrimas__  
__Cuelgo de mi candelabro aquí, candelabro aquí"_

Algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la altura de esa canción, las notas eran impresionantes pero el significado de algunas palabras que el mismo destacaba sorprendieron a Blaine, eso era realmente cantar con el corazón

_"Me aferro a mi vida otra vez, porque atrás yo no miraré__  
__Hasta el mañana el vaso llené, por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Necesito ayuda otra vez, porque atrás yo no miraré__  
__Hasta el mañana el vaso llené, por ésta noche me quedaré"_

Sam avanzó hasta el lugar donde lo habían maltratado entre palabras de un supuesto amor, se agachó golpeó el piso fuertemente, libre de llorar todo lo que quisiera

_"Me quedaré__  
__Me quedaré__  
__Por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Me quedaré__  
__Me quedaré__  
__Por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Por ésta noche me quedaré__  
__Me quedaré"_

Finalizó la canción y Sam se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, Blaine se acercó hasta él y le tocó la pierna*

Blaine: ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso aquí?  
Sam: Blaine... *dijo controlándose* Finn me violó en este lugar...*Blaine quedó perplejo, podía esperar cualquier otra cosa, menos eso*  
Blaine: ¿Como qué?... ¿El?... ¿Pero cómo?... *no podía formular una oración o pregunta completa debido a la impresión*  
Sam: Después de eso me hundí en una depresión, me sentía sucio, y terminé haciéndome alcohólico *Blaine se quedo mas impresionado de lo que ya estaba* ... Pero a lo único que le sigo teniendo miedo, es a Finn, no a este lugar, aquí solo me vienen recuerdos superables, pero a Finn... *suspiró enojado* ... Odio convivir con el diariamente mientras el disimula que no paso nada...  
Blaine: Yo no tenía idea... Lo siento Sam...  
Sam: Ni te preocupes amigo, lo único que te pido es que no le digas a nadie, y que te cuides de ese animal, no sé si haya cambiado o no, pero más vale prevenirte  
Blaine: Gracias amigo, y nuestro trato sigue en pie, iré al psicólogo, lo prometo  
Sam: Mas te vale... *Blaine subió al escenario y Sam se levantó, ambos se dieron un gran abrazo*  
Blaine: Eres muy valiente Sam, de verdad, muy valiente...


	5. Capitulo 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa xd**

**Ya es fin de semana asi que les toca actualización e.e**

**No la habia podido subir antes porque me enferme, de echo aun sigo un poco enferma xD**

**Pero no queria dejarlos sin actualización e.e**

**En este capitulo tenemos NIFF lml Ellos tendrán una buena participación en el fic, y bueno, aqui los mezclo con Klaine y una triste noticia xc**

**Sin más por el momento, este capitulo se lo dedico a Beanderson porque ella queria que agregara a Niff xd**

**Y si no lo hacia, me golpea en la escuela y creanme cuando digo que si tiene fuerzas! xD Ademas de ser mi BFF :3 (soy una cursi xd)**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura Believers! :)**

* * *

Capitulo 4

(Jueves)

Jeff abrió los ojos al sentir como el sol le quemaba la piel de su pie que salía de las sábanas, se había perdido otro día de escuela por cuidar a Nick, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, adoraba estar cada minuto del día con su novio, cada minuto que le quedaba a Nick siempre lo atesoraba como la octava maravilla del mundo, tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche y checó la hora

_"10:34 am"_

De seguro cuando despertara Nick tendría hambre, el día anterior había mejorado un poco, recobrando fuerzas, o al menos las suficientes para complacerlo en la cama, así que Jeff trató de levantarse, pero Nick lo tomo del brazo*

Nick: ¿A dónde vas? *dijo adormilado*

Jeff: A prepararte de desayunar, ya es un poco tarde...

Nick: No te vayas... *dijo reprochándole y lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que Jeff quedara arriba de él* Quédate conmigo aquí...

Jeff: Siempre Nick... *le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios*

Nick: ¿Siempre?

Jeff: Siempre...

Nick: Siempre...

Jeff: Te quedaste traumado con la película de ayer ¿verdad?

Nick: Tal vez... *rieron ambos un poco, para después volver a juntar sus labios, acoplándose a la perfección, pero Nick cortó el beso a falta excesiva del aire, Jeff sabía perfectamente porque, pero no hizo ningún comentario, tan solo esperó a que se relajara*

Jeff: ¿Estas mejor?

Nick: Si... Solo fue... No importa...

Jeff: Haré el desayudo *le dio un beso rápido y antes de que pudiera retenerlo Nick, ya se había levantado de la cama en dirección a la cocina, Nick por su parte comenzó a estirarse con pereza, la noche anterior había sido magnifica después de tanto tiempo sin tocar a Jeff, sin sentirlo cerca de él, solo sonrió ante los recuerdos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que el celular de Jeff comenzó a sonar, se estiró para alcanzarlo y checó el identificador de llamadas

"_Blaine D. Anderson"_

Rió ante la formalidad de Jeff con la que había guardado el número de su amigo, y después contestó

"_¿Hola?" –N_

"_¡Hey! Nick, ¿Cómo estás?" –B_

"_Estoy aun, que es una gran ganancia" –N_

"_No bromees con eso tonto" –B_

"_Okay perdón, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?" –N_

"_Kurt y yo queremos ir a verte esta tarde después de clases, ¿podemos ir?" –B_

"_Claro, de aquí no nos movemos" –N_

"_Genial, por cierto… ¿Por qué me contestaste tu? ¿No le marqué a Jeff?" –B_

"_Contesté su teléfono porque está en la cocina" –N_

"_¿De nuevo no fue a la escuela?" –B_

"_No quiere separarse de mí, y no lo culpo, ya estoy en mis últimos días…" –N_

"_¡Oye! Nada de eso, tu siempre positivo ¿Okay? "–B_

"_Trataré pero no prometo nada" –N_

"_Al menos no seas así frente Jeff, sabes que lo pone mal" –B_

"_Está bien está bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer" –N_

"_De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos al rato" –B_

"_Claro, aquí te esperamos, adiós…" –N_

Blaine tenía razón, no debía ser así de pesimista frente a su novio, dejó el celular en su lugar y escuchó a Jeff gritándole desde la cocina indicándole que bajara a desayunar, así que rápido se puso una playera encima y bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con Jeff sirviendo un poco de café frente a un buen desayuno*

Nick: ¿Que es todo esto?

Jeff: Lo que necesitas para tu anemia...

Nick: ¿Cereal? ¿Brócoli? ¿Huevos? ¡No puedo comerme todo! *dijo riendo*

Jeff: Para que desayunes bien, así que calla y siéntate…

Nick: De acuerdo... *se acercó a la mesa y se sentó* Por cierto, Kurt y Blaine van a venir al rato

Jeff: ¿Cuando te avisaron?

Nick: Hace rato, Blaine te llamó al celular y lo dejaste arriba

Jeff: De acuerdo, entonces recogeré un poco la sala

Nick: ¿Has visto mi medicina?

Jeff: Ahorita la traigo, se quedaron al lado de la tv *se alejó a la sala y regresó con 3 frascos de medicina*

Nick: Gracias amor

Jeff: ¿No falta ninguna verdad?

Nick: No veo los inhibidores de la proteasa...

Jeff: Se acabaron ayer, al rato voy por ellos

Nick: No creo que ya sean necesarios Jeff

Jeff: ¡Cállate! Me prometiste que lucharías hasta el final y lo vas a hacer pase lo que pase

Nick: Esta bien... *ambos se sentaron a desayunar y, después de que Nick tomara sus pastillas usuales más un analgésico y recibiera su inyección diaria, la pareja pasó a la sala donde tenían un desastre de fotos en la mesa de centro, ambos se sentaron entre esta y el sofá, el piso era mejor para ellos, y comenzaron a ver las fotografías por milésima vez*

Jeff: ¡No puedo creer que tengamos esta foto!

Nick: Aun tenía el cabello rubio ahí…

Jeff: Te veías muy raro así, y se veía un rubio muy falso

Nick: Aun así te fijaste en mí...

Jeff: ¡Claro que no! Yo te odiaba

Nick: Y ya viste que del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Jeff: Definitivamente ahora lo creo... ¡Mira también esta! Aquí habíamos salido con los chicos al concierto de Green Day

Nick: Que bonitos recuerdos hay aquí... *dijo mirando a su novio con ternura por unos segundos, a lo que Jeff rió ante su mirada*

Jeff: ¿Porque me miras así? *dijo riendo*

Nick: Porque no puedo creer que alguien como yo tenga a alguien tan especial como tu...

Jeff: ¿Que tienes? *dijo desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro y tornándose de seriedad*

Nick: ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Jeff: Nick, eres así de halagador siempre, pero tienes algo hoy... ¿Qué pasa? *Nick bajó la mirada*

Nick: Tengo otra marca negra en el abdomen... *dijo sollozando*

Jeff: Nick sabíamos que te iban a empezar a salir...

Nick: ¡No quiero morir Jeff! *Dijo con desesperación interrumpiéndolo* ¡Quiero estar contigo hasta que seamos viejos! ¡Quiero ver a nuestros hijos dar sus primeros pasos! ¡Quiero tener un caos aquí en la casa por los niños! ¡Quiero tener fotos de nuestra boda colgadas en la pared! ¡Quiero tener una vida normal al lado tuyo! ¡Quiero hacerte el amor sin preocupaciones! Tan solo... *puso sus manos en la cabeza* quiero ser una persona sana, que no tenga que preocuparse por cualquier virus...*las lagrimas ya caían de sus mejillas*

Jeff: Amor, no te pongas así, ¡por favor! Sabes que lo único que ahora podemos hacer es que te tomes todos los medicamentos e ir al doctor periódicamente, es todo...

Nick: Simplemente no quería esta vida, no me la merecía Jeff, era un chico bueno y con excelentes notas, me portaba bien, era una buena persona y... *hizo pausa unos segundos para tomar el aire que sus pulmones pedían*... Simplemente no merecía esto...

Jeff: Mírame... *le dijo, pero Nick no levantaba la mirada* por favor hazlo... *finalmente lo vio y se dio cuenta que Jeff también comenzaba a llorar*... Te amo, odio verte así, odio pensar en la idea de perderte, pero poniéndote así ¡no solucionas las cosas! Tú sabes perfectamente que puedes vivir bastante aunque tengas...

Nick: ¡No lo digas! *dijo interrumpiéndolo*

Jeff: Nick...

Nick: Por favor simplemente... No lo digas...

Jeff: Esta bien... *se inclinó para abrasar a su novio, Nick comenzó a llorar aun mas en el hombro de Jeff, eran usuales este tipos de crisis en el pelinegro, así que Jeff sabía que su novio terminaría dormido entre el llanto, recargó su espalda en el sofá y puso la cabeza de Nick en sus piernas.

Un par de horas más tarde, el timbre hizo que Nick despertara*

Nick: ¿Quien será? *dijo adormilado*

Jeff: ¿Ya se te olvido quien iba a venir? *dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo*

Nick: Pero iban a venir hasta... ¿Tanto dormí? *se talló los ojos para poder despertar completamente, aunque no lograba nada*

Jeff: Anoche nos dormimos tarde, lo necesitabas... *se encaminó a la puerta y al abrirla Nick alcanzó a escuchar las voces de sus "amigos enamorados" como les decía*

Nick: ¡Hobbit!

Blaine: ¡Rubio! *dijo acercándose a él, lo ayudo a levantarse y le dio un gran abrazo*

Kurt: ¿Rubio? Pero si tiene el cabello negro

Nick: No todo el tiempo lo tuve así... *dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt*

Jeff: Un tiempo lo tenía rubio…

Nick: Quise llegar a tenerlo verde

Kurt: ¡Estás loco! *dijo riendo*

Blaine: Y… ¿cómo has estado? *dijo refiriéndose a Nick, en el instante todos guardaron silencio, como si eso fuera a "amortiguar" la noticia*

Nick: Esta semana estuve enfermo por la anemia, pero… *rio nervioso* sigo enfermo y eso todos lo sabemos

Kurt: ¿Enfermo? ¿Pero que tienes?

Nick: Jeff ¿porque tú y Kurt no van por latas de refresco a la cocina? *sonrió un poco, disimulando las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos*

Jeff: Claro… ¿Vienes Kurt? *este solo asintió y se fue con él, dejando que Nick y Blaine se quedaran solos*

Nick: ¿No le has dicho nada?

Blaine: No me parecía correcto que se enterara por mí…

* * *

Kurt: ¿Es algo grave verdad? *dijo finalmente mientras Jeff abría el refrigerador*

Jeff: Más de lo que imaginas…. *sacó cuatro latas de refresco y cerró la puerta del electrónico, para finalmente ponerlas en la barra de la cocina, dándole la espalda a Kurt*

Kurt: ¿Puedo saber qué es?

Jeff: Nick tiene VIH sida… *dijo ya con la voz quebrada y un par de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Kurt quedó perplejo*

Kurt: Lo…. Lo siento yo no… perdón… *no sabía ni que decir ante el shock*

Jeff: Lo tiene desde hace 6 años, cuando el tenia 11 años lo contrajo… *dijo entre lagrimas girando hacia Kurt*

Kurt: Pero… ¿cómo? Es una enfermedad por transmisión sexual y el estaba muy chico… lo…. ¿Lo violaron? *fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido*

Jeff: No, gracias a dios fue algo menos doloroso, por la anemia tuvo una deficiencia muy grande de hierro, por ende no tenía suficientes glóbulos rojos en la sangre y tenía que recibir una donación de esta, pero Nick es de un raro tipo de sangre y en el hospital no tenían… *cerró los ojos ante la horrible historia que contaba una vez más, inhalo aire y continuó* Así que pidieron ahí mismo en el hospital un donador, era de vida o muerte entonces debían hacerlo rápido, y una chica de la sala de espera resultó tener el mismo tipo de sangre, así que se les hizo fácil sacarle sangre a ella y ponérsela a mi novio… *apretó los labios para no comenzar a llorar más de lo que ya lo hacía*

Kurt: ¿Y ella estaba contagiada? *Jeff solo asintió mirando hacia arriba, llevándose una mano a la boca*

Jeff: ¡Esa pu*ta iba a recoger sus estudios de sida! ¡Y no dijo nada! ¡No dijo que tenía riesgos de tenerlo y aun así donó sangre la imbe*cil! *finalmente se desesperó y maldijo a la persona que había marcado la vida de su novio*

Kurt: ¿El está tomando tratamiento?

Jeff: Si, aunque hay días que simplemente se quiere rendir pero siempre lo impulso a seguir porque yo lo necesito a mi lado… *su mirada se dirigió al suelo* me prometió que se casaría conmigo y nos haríamos viejos juntos…

Kurt: Sabes que con un buen tratamiento pueden vivir mucho las personas con esta enfermedad ¿verdad?

Jeff: Lo sé pero… *levantó la mirada* Me da pánico verlo dormir, tengo miedo de que no vuelva a abrir los ojos jamás…

Kurt: No deberías pensar así, y Jeff… *Kurt se acercó un poco mas y le tomó las manos al rubio* Sabes que aquí estamos tus amigos, que te apoyan en todo *Jeff no dijo nada, tan solo abrazó a Kurt con fuerza*

* * *

Nick: Sabes que tampoco tengo el valor de decirles a todos "¡oye que tal! ¡Tengo sida amigo!"

Blaine: Lo sé, pero que Jeff se lo diga tampoco no es muy valiente… ya que lo mencione, ¿el cómo ha estado?

Nick: Anoche estaba muy triste por lo que pasó en la semana con mi anemia, y con las pocas fuerzas que yo tenía hice que tuviéramos una noche mágica y llena de amor…

Blaine: ¡No necesitaba saber que te acostaste con él! *dijo riendo*

Nick: Pero, ya sabes cómo es el, siempre fuerte ante mi pero a veces lo escucho llorar mientras se supone que duermo…

Blaine: Bueno, creo que no es para más hermano, tiene miedo que te vayas como todos…

Nick: Lo sé, y antes de que eso pase quiero hacer algo que eh estado planeando y hasta apenas eh ahorrado el dinero suficiente…

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Nick: Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo… *Blaine abrió la boca de la sorpresa, a lo que Nick comenzó a reírse*

Blaine: ¿Es enserio? Hermano eso es… ¡genial!

Nick: Me falta comprar el anillo y pensar exactamente bien cuando pedírselo… tenía pensado darle serenata con ayuda de los Warblers pero sospecharía mucho

Blaine: ¡Entonces ve con alguien más una serenata! Alguien que no conozca Jeff y que sepa guardar bien el secreto

Nick: Conoce a todos los de Dalton y a todos los que por aquí, incluso a ti y a Kurt que son de Lima

Blaine: ¿Y qué tal si le pides a alguien más de Lima?

Nick: ¿Como quien? ¿Tu club glee? … *dijo sarcástico y levantó una ceja en forma de duda, pero después cambió su gesto analizando lo que el mismo había dicho y Blaine le sonrió*… ¡eres un maldito hobbit con buen cerebro!

Blaine: ¿Gracias? *dijo riendo*

Nick: Pero ahorita todos estamos ocupados por lo de las regionales

Blaine: Y si te le propones en la competencia…

Nick: No me agrada la idea…

Blaine: Bueno, solo era una opción, además aun debo hablar con ellos

Nick: ¿Crees que pueda ir a hablar con ellos?

Blaine: Claro, pero pienso que sospecharía Jeff… ¿Y si traigo aquí a "la líder" del coro? *dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos* Puedo tener la excusa de que vino conmigo, y entretengo a Jeff en lo que hablas con ella

Nick: ¿Harías eso por mi? *dijo finalmente, se escuchaba como Jeff y Kurt se acercaban*

Blaine: Tenlo asegurado *dijo sonriente*

Kurt: ¿De qué tanto hablan?

Blaine: De los afortunados que somos al tener unos asombrosos chicos como nuestras parejas

Jeff: ¿Crees que soy asombroso Blaine?

Blaine: Claro, pero no mi tipo de asombroso y sales con Nick, así que no eres tú, soy yo… *todos en el cuarto rieron, Jeff fue a abrazar a su rubio y Blaine a su castaño. Después de un rato en el sofá conversando, Kurt al tratar de poner su refresco en la mesa de centro vio todas las fotos que ahí estaban*

Kurt: ¿Que son todas esa fotos en la mesa?

Jeff: Son algunas que nos hemos tomado Nick y yo *dijo mientras veía a su amigo tomar una*

Kurt: ¿_"Keep Calm and be a warbler"?_ *dijo refiriéndose a lo que decían las playeras de la pareja en una foto*

Nick: Las mandamos a hacer cuando nos unimos al coro de Dalton

Kurt: ¿Entonces se conocieron hasta la preparatoria?

Jeff: El primer día de clases, y desde entonces estamos juntos

Nick: Fue amor a primera vista, aunque yo lo negaba al principio

Jeff: Y ambos terminamos siendo el primer novio del otro como al mes de conocernos ¿verdad?

Nick: Si… *dijo antes de llevarse el refresco a la boca, como si estuviera nervioso*

Jeff: ¿Es parecida a su historia no?

Kurt: Si, solo que a nosotros nos tomó una semana y media en enamorarnos profundamente

Blaine: Fue como si supiéramos que estaríamos juntos, aunque él lo negaba

Jeff: ¿Enserio?

Kurt: Se supone que era heterosexual y tenia novia

Jeff: ¡Eso no lo sabía! *dijo riendo*

Kurt: ¡Hay muchas cosas de mi que ni este hobbit sabe!

Blaine: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que hobbit? *dijo reclamando con un tono de voz más agudo, lo que provocó risas de parte de todos *

Kurt: Sabes perfectamente que te amo a pesar de tu estatura…

Jeff: ¡Par de cursis! Pero me alegra que se amen tanto

Kurt: Lo amo demasiado, y no sé qué haría sin mi Blaine….


	6. Capitulo 5

**Holaaaaa x)**

**Tanto tiempo sin leernos xD Es que estaba enfermita xc**

**Pero ya vine con otro capitulo lml**

**Ya saben que sigue siendo aun un poco cortos e.e'**

**En este vemos a Klaine en la fiesta de san valentín que organizó Britt :3**

**Asi que, sin más rodeos...**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 5

(Viernes)

Blaine se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la tarde anterior había tenido una sensación extraña cuando Nick le dijo que le iba a proponer matrimonio a Jeff, pero durante la noche descubrió el "¿por qué?" de ese sentimiento, había soñado con pedirle matrimonio a Kurt y pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, sabía perfectamente que aun eran muy jóvenes para casarse, pero pensar en eso a un futuro no muy lejano le alegraba el día, la semana y la vida entera. Después de arreglarse bajó a desayunar con su padre*  
George: Buenos días hijo...  
Blaine: Buenos días papá, oye ¿me darías permiso de salir esta noche?  
George: ¿A dónde?, te preguntaría ¿"con quien?" pero sé que iras con Kurt y no me preocupa… *Blaine rió*  
Blaine: Una amiga organizo una fiesta en Breadsticks  
George: ¿Rachel?  
Blaine: No, otra amiga, se llama Brittany y quiso hacer algo aun por San Valentín ya que todos estuvimos en la boda ese día  
George: De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero regresas temprano por favor  
Blaine: ¿Por qué?  
George: Voy a estar fuera el fin de semana, regreso hasta el lunes, ya sabes, algunas cosas que resolver en New York y de ahí tengo que ir a Boston a tu escuela militar  
Blaine: ¿Como porque? *Dijo algo sorprendido*  
George: No lo sé, me llegó un citatorio diciendo que debo ir…  
Blaine: Lo menos que quiero es saber algo del ejército  
George: ¿Ni siquiera te has preguntado por tus amigos?  
Blaine: El único al que me gustaría volver a ver es a Dave, pero no lo haría si eso involucra regresar a mi servicio  
George: No creo que sea para eso, y si lo es no te preocupes, yo lo soluciono  
Blaine: Gracias papá... *al comer el ultimo pedazo de su pan tostado, se escuchó un claxon afuera* ...de seguro es Kurt, ya me voy  
George: Por cierto, si quieres en estos días Kurt puede quedarse aquí contigo  
Blaine: Mira, no se me había ocurrido… *dijo sarcástico* ya debo irme... *tomó su mochila y antes de salir se llevó a la boca otro pan tostado*  
George: Solamente no hagan cosas en el sofá, recuerden que también yo lo uso *Blaine hizo un "ajá" con la boca, ya que no podía hablar por el pan en su boca, y finalmente salió de su casa para encontrarse con su novio esperándolo en su camioneta, se subió al asiento del copiloto, quitó el pan de su boca y besó a su novio*

Kurt: Sabes a pan…  
Blaine: esh qii eshte mi ncanta *dijo masticando el que aun tenía en la boca, Kurt tan solo rió y arrancó el auto en dirección a la escuela*  
Kurt: ¿Si vas a ir a Breadsticks hoy en la noche?  
Blaine: Si, pero debo regresar temprano, la casa se va a quedar sola  
Kurt: ¿A dónde va a ir tu papá?  
Blaine: A arreglar unos asuntos de su trabajo, el punto es de que te puedes quedar en mi casa, conmigo, todo el día...  
Kurt: No creo que mi papá me deje  
Blaine: ¡Por favor! Vives enfrente, no creo que diga que no  
Kurt: No lo sé, debo preguntarle  
Blaine: Esta bien, pero si no te deja yo iré a convencerlo  
Kurt: Claro, como le hablas mucho...  
Blaine: ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, nunca me eh sentado a hablar con tu papá y decirle "Señor, su hijo es el amor de mi vida" *Kurt estacionó el auto y volteó a ver a su novio con ternura*  
Kurt: ¿Soy el amor de tu vida?  
Blaine: Sin ninguna duda... *y finalmente, ambos se unieron en un beso tierno, que tristemente fue interrumpido por Santana, quien golpeo la camioneta de Kurt haciendo que se separaran del beso*  
Santana: Van a llegar tarde a clases tortolitos! *dijo riendo mientras entraba a la escuela, ellos solo sonrieron y le hicieron caso a su amiga, bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron a clases.  
Pasó el día normal, en el almuerzo se habían juntado con todo el club glee, hablando de cosas sin sentido y de los planes en la noche, pero poco después de que habían empezado a hablar, Puck se retiró hacia la cancha de football, ninguno sabia porque, pero había ido a ver a Elliot para su encuentro esa noche.  
Llegando a la última clase, el club glee, todo parecía una broma*

Sr. Shue: Ok, Elliot ya me entrego su canción original, y para el numero de él, como no es una balada, Mike Chang nos deleitara con su baile, y también deben acompañarlo Artie, Sam, Puck y Blaine  
Elliot: Para hacer el numero atractivo y con baile, la canción es así  
Kurt: ¿Y porque solamente ellos?  
Elliot: Demasiados seria un obstáculo en el escenario, el chiste el lucirnos  
Sr. Shue: Empezaríamos los ensayos esta semana que viene, Mike nos ayudaría con la coreografía si está de acuerdo  
Mike: Por supuesto Sr. Shue  
Kurt: No estoy de acuerdo en que Blaine baile con Elliot  
Elliot: En teoría no bailaré con él, ellos bailan mientras yo canto, eso es hacer una performance  
Kurt: Aun así no me gusta esa idea  
Sr. Shue: Kurt, es solo para las regionales  
Blaine: No te pongas celoso, solo es un baile  
Kurt: ¡Con Elliot!  
Elliot: Mira Kurt... *negó con la cabeza un instante*... El hecho de que estuve contigo no significa que quiera estar con Blaine solo por despecho, solo va a ser un baile y no lo va a bailar conmigo...  
Kurt: De acuerdo... *dijo entre dientes* Pero no te quieras pasar con mi novio, Elliot... *dijo señalándolo*  
Elliot: Tranquilo, no lo haré, soy profesional y dejaré los sentimientos que tuve por ti a un lado... *dijo con toda calma, Kurt no se tragaba totalmente su cuento, pero Blaine comenzaba a cuestionar su cambio de actitud*  
Sr. Shue: De acuerdo, entonces ya no hay problema con eso... *solucionado el problema, el Sr. Shue arregló también los detalles de la canción de las chicas quedando con "Edge Of Glory" y, finalmente con Finchel, había quedado como dueto "No Air", terminando la clase, Kurt se adelantó al auto a petición de Blaine, quien alcanzó a Rachel en la salida de la escuela*  
Blaine: ¡Rachel! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
Rachel: Claro, ¿qué pasa?  
Blaine: Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías acompañarme la siguiente semana a Westerville?  
Rachel: ¿Y por qué?  
Blaine: Un amigo quiere conocerte...  
Rachel: Aprecio tu intención Blaine pero aun no olvido a Finn  
Blaine: Mi amigo es gay...  
Rachel: ¿Y entonces porque quiere conocerme?  
Blaine: Quiere contarte su historia y pedirte un favor especial, ya que le dije que eras buena cantante... *sabia que con eso, el ego de su amiga la haría aceptar*  
Rachel: Oh, entonces es un fan mío, así acepto con gusto, ¿qué día iríamos a verlo?  
Blaine: El Miércoles, ¿te parece?  
Rachel: Esta bien, ¿Kurt nos va a llevar?  
Blaine: No, tenía pensado pedirle prestado el auto a mi padre  
Rachel: ¿Tienes licencia?  
Blaine: No, pero si se manejar... *mintió, pocas veces había agarrado un auto y aun no sabía bien conducir en carretera*  
Rachel: Esta bien, solo espero no me mates... *rió un poco y se alejó de él, Blaine camino un poco más para llegar con Kurt*  
Kurt: ¿Ya nos vamos?  
Blaine: Si, que al rato tenemos fiesta...

* * *

***  
Blaine estaba terminando de cambiarse, se había puesto una camisa blanca y encima un traje negro, un sombrero negro, y su moño y su cinturón rojo para darle color y no verse tan formal, mientras se ponía los zapatos, su papá pidió permiso para pasar a su cuarto*  
Blaine: Adelante...  
George: Hijo, ya me voy *dijo apenas asomando medio cuerpo al cuarto de Blaine* cierras bien la puerta y nada de relajo cuando vuelva ¿ok?  
Blaine: Claro papá, no te preocupes, me portaré bien  
George: Mas te vale... *pasó totalmente a su cuarto y besó la frente de su hijo* te quiero...  
Blaine: Yo igual papá... *y finalmente George se fue de ahí, Blaine terminó de arreglarse, tomo las llaves de su casa, cerró completamente esta y caminó hacia la de Kurt, tocando la puerta y siendo atendido por Burt*  
Blaine: Buenas Noches Sr. Hummel  
Burt: Buenas noches Blaine, mi hijo aun no termina de arreglarse, ya sabes cómo es de meticuloso  
Blaine: Es algo adorable que cuide tanto su cabello...  
Burt: Y vaya que lo cuida, pasa y te invito algo mientras baja...*Blaine agradeció y pasó a la sala de casa de los Hummel-Hudson, Burt fue a la cocina y regreso con un vaso con agua*  
Blaine: Gracias *dijo tomando el vaso mientras Burt se sentaba*  
Burt: No se si te gusta el café así que te traje agua  
Blaine: Así está bien, gracias...  
Burt: Y bien Blaine, ¿qué tal su relación? ¿Todo bien?  
Blaine: Todo bien Sr. Hummel, veo que su hijo le ha platicado de nosotros  
Burt: Claro, siempre lo veo sonriente y cuando le pregunto la razón, eres tú...  
Blaine: Lamento no haber venido a hablar con usted desde antes  
Burt: No te preocupes, has pasado por mucho  
Blaine: Si, pero no me había acercado con usted y decirle formalmente que amo a su hijo, él es mi vida entera  
Burt: Bueno, me alegra que me lo digas de frente  
Blaine: Y soy sincero, aparte de amarlo con todo mi corazón, protegeré a Kurt con mi vida, incluso si tiene que ser de mi mismo  
Burt: Blaine, te creo, y no necesitas decírmelo, relájate hijo, si Kurt es feliz contigo yo lo apruebo...  
Blaine: Muchas gracias Sr. Hummel  
*Burt le dio una sonrisa sincera, y sin más, Kurt bajó las escaleras listo para irse*  
Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Blaine: Te estaba esperando  
Kurt: Ok entonces vámonos, te veo al rato papá *se acerco a Burt y le dio un beso en la mejilla*  
Burt: Vayan con cuidado y no regreses tarde Kurt...  
Kurt: No lo haré… *tomó a su novio de la mano*  
Blaine: Hasta luego Sr. Hummel  
Burt: Hasta luego Blaine... *y finalmente, la pareja salió de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta de Kurt*

Blaine: ¡Te ves increíble Kurt! *dijo con sinceridad, llevaba puestos unos jeans perfectamente ajustados, una camisa blanca arremangada, un chaleco formal negro y una corbata negra*  
Kurt: Gracias, tú te ves muy sexy de traje... *se mordió el labio al decirlo, Blaine solo rio ante el comentario mientras Kurt se echaba de reversa para comenzar el camino a Breadsticks*  
Blaine: Sabes, podemos no ir a Breadsticks y quedarnos en mi casa...  
Kurt: ¡No empieces Blaine! Yo si quiero ir a la fiesta...  
Blaine: Esta bien está bien... *dijo riendo, ambos el resto del camino iban riendo ante los comentarios del otro.  
Después de veinte minutos, por fin habían llegado al restaurant donde la fiesta ya había empezado, al bajar de la camioneta escucharon a Rachel cantar parte de "Love Song" y se apresuraron a entrar

( youtube: watch?v=7wf1C7 gp4YE&feature=yo utube_gdata_player )

Todos adentro la veían atentamente junto con Santana y Quinn, el lugar estaba lleno de globos y adornos de corazones, como una verdadera fiesta de San Valentín, y estaban todos los del club glee, incluyendo a Elliot que estaba conversando con Puck en una mesa, Kurt tomó la mano de su novio y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada Brittany*  
Kurt: Hola Britt...  
Brittany: Hola Kurt, Blaine, siéntense y sigan disfrutando las voces de mi novia y faberry...  
Blaine: ¿Faberry?  
Brittany: ¡Si! Todos en el club glee nos ponemos apodos, como ustedes que son Klaine...  
Kurt: Es raro acostumbrarse a ese apodo...*rieron con su amiga, y al terminar la canción, Santana los acompaño en la mesa*  
Santana: Quería preguntarles porque hasta ahorita llegan, pero les toca cantar par de tortolitos  
Kurt: Yo no quiero cantar ahorita  
Santana: ¡Por favor Hummel!  
Blaine: Ahorita lo convenzo Santana, de eso no te preocupes... *dijo para alejarse de la mesa, se acercó a los músicos y después regreso la mirada a la mesa donde estaba Kurt, haciéndole un gesto a Brittany para que fuera con él, y así, teniéndola a ella, a Mercedes y a Rachel, Blaine se acercó al micrófono* Disfruten esta canción amigos...

( youtube: watch?v=QrO NU5nZl6c )

*Comenzó a sonar la batería y todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de "Love Shack", Blaine hacia unos pasos y gestos bastante divertidos para Kurt, acompañado de las chicas hacia un bue ambiente, la asombrosa voz de Mercedes lleno el lugar de emoción, Blaine volvió a cantar una parte y después dejo que las chicas siguieran, bailando se acercó a Kurt, extendiéndole el micrófono para que cantara, Kurt al principio se negó, pero no duro mucho, termino siendo arrastrado por Blaine de la corbata y finalmente subió al escenario a cantar, Santana esbozó una sonrisa pues había logrado Blaine que el castaño cantara, poniendo el ambiente aun más divertido, compartiendo ambos unas sonrisas bastante coquetas, terminaron la canción caminando alrededor de las mesas, y finalmente regresaron a la mesa con "Brittana" después de unos breves aplausos hacia ellos*

Santana: Ahora sí, ¿por qué llegaron tan tarde?  
Blaine: Y nos vamos a ir temprano...  
Brittany: ¿Por qué?  
Kurt: A mí me quieren temprano en casa y Blaine no puede dejar sola su casa...  
Santana: ¿Blaine tiene casa sola? *Dijo levantando una ceja*  
Blaine: Si, ¿por qué?  
Santana: Pues con razón se van a ir temprano, ¡calientes! ¡Tienen toda la casa para ustedes dos! *Kurt se atraganto con el refresco que bebía, los demás ante esto rieron un poco, y Blaine le dio leves golpes en la espalda para calmarlo*  
Kurt: ¡Cállate Santana! Nada de lo que dices es cierto...  
Santana: ¿Y entonces porque casi te ahogas?  
Blaine: Porque sabe que es verdad...  
Kurt: ¡No me ayudes Blaine! Mejor vamos a bailar ¿te parece? *dijo rápidamente jalando del brazo a Blaine y levantándolo de la mesa…

( youtube: watch?v=RZm M4Jw_3iQ&f eature=yo utube_gdata _player )

Blaine iba riendo ante el jaloneo de Kurt, en cuanto encontraron un lugar para bailar, Kurt también se unió a la risa con su novio, y en cuanto comenzó a cantar Tina "Dog Days Are Over", Kurt volteó hacia Blaine y tomo una de sus manos delicadamente, viendo ambos como sus dedos se entrelazaban, debido a la diferencia de estatura, Kurt tomó a Blaine de la cintura, y el moreno tomó el brazo de su novio, acercándolo por el codo, meciéndose levemente al ritmo de la melodía, pero en cuanto el ritmo de la canción se aceleró, comenzaron a balancearse un poco más rápido, viéndose tiernamente a los ojos, pero al llegar al coro el ritmo era muy rápido, haciendo que ambos perdieran el ritmo y finalmente se separaran, pero sin soltar la mano del otro, Blaine se dio una vuelta con la mano del castaño y para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas ante lo tierno que era Blaine, Kurt tomó a Blaine de los hombros y escondió su rostro en el cuello del morocho, Blaine por su parte, lo abrazo ante el contacto, disfrutando de la parte calmada de la canción, meciéndose a poca velocidad, Kurt esbozó una sonrisa en el cuello del moreno y, en cuanto volvió a cambiar el ritmo, se separaron tomados de las manos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, dando vueltas entre ellos, acercándose peligrosamente y rozando sus narices cuantas veces pudieran hacerlo mientras la canción durara, ignorando a los demás, tan solo viendo a sus amigas Brittany y Santana compartir un tierno beso, y al llegar al final de la melodía, ambos con una sonrisa juntaron sus rostros, tan solo para hablar en susurro*  
Blaine: Te Amo Kurt...  
Kurt: También te amo...


	7. Capitulo 6

**Holaaaaaaaaa xd**

**Por fin puedo actualizar lml**

**Es que estaba enfermita, pero ya no! LOLxd**

**Este capitulo es de esos donde me aman! xD**

**Asi que ¡Disfruten La Lectura! Los quiero y no olviden dejar un sensual review e.e**

**Agradesco a Ricardo Suárez quien co-escribio este capitulo conmigo :)**

* * *

Capitulo 6

(Sábado)

*Kurt despertó muy emocionado ya que su novio le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, él no tenía idea de que podía ser, Blaine solo le había dicho que se estuviera listo porque tenían todo el fin de semana. Kurt solo rió ante eso, pero la verdad es que estaba muy excitado por lo que fuera que Blaine tenía preparado. El castaño acercó su camioneta a la casa del morocho ya que este se lo había pedido, eso le daba una pista de que quizás saldrían, y finalmente tocó la puerta, inmediatamente salió Blaine***

Blaine: Hola, llegas temprano…

Kurt: Lo siento, es que no podía esperar más *dijo apenado*

Blaine: No importa, igual ya estoy listo. ¿Vamos? *dijo señalando la camioneta de su novio*

Kurt: ¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?

Blaine: *le dio un beso en los labios suavemente* No, es una sorpresa.

Kurt: Pero yo manejaré, debes decirme a dónde iremos.

Blaine: Nope *dijo jalándolo de la mano en dirección a la camioneta* Te iré dando indicaciones, dudo que conozcas este lugar.

Kurt: Bien… *dijo subiendo a la camioneta*.

Blaine: Lo disfrutarás, créeme… *guardó unas cosas en la maletera y después se subió al asiento del copiloto. Kurt no se imaginaba que el camino se alargaría más de lo que él pensaba, creyó que tan solo saldrían a las afueras de Lima pero, al empezar a salir del mismo Ohio, quiso hacer otro intento para averiguar su destino*

Kurt: ¿Acaso vamos a Canadá? *preguntó Kurt muy serio*.

Blaine: *soltó una fuerte risa* ¿Hablas enserio Kurt? Digo, hace rato si íbamos al norte pero ya no lo estamos haciendo…

Kurt: ¿Cómo sé que no en realidad si vamos a Canadá pero me quieres confundir para que continué siendo sorpresa?

Blaine: Kurt…*dijo conteniendo la risa* no vamos a Canadá.

Kurt: ¿A New York? ¿Vamos a buscar apartamento? Porque aunque sería muy lindo, aún es muy pronto para eso Blaine *dijo el castaño usando su lógica algo loca*.

Blaine: Aunque es muy buena idea, no vamos exactamente a Nueva York… *dijo finalmente riendo, Kurt no tuvo de otra más que esperar, aunque no fue por mucho, el camino cada vez se iba alargando mas, el castaño venia letreros de ciudades cada vez alejados mas de casa, y pasaba hora tras hora sin saber aun exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, se lamentaba no haber desayunado nada ya que creía que lo haría con Blaine*

Kurt: ¿Ya casi llegamos? *dijo Kurt desesperado después de varias horas de viaje*

Blaine: Kurt, estamos a mitad de carretera, es obvio que aún no llegamos *le dijo el moreno que aún seguía divirtiéndose con las preguntas de Kurt*.

Kurt: Pero tengo hambre… *hizo un puchero que nuevamente hizo reír a Blaine* Cállate y dime cuanto falta

Blaine: Solo una media hora más

Kurt: Pero muero de hambre

Blaine: Lo lograrás… *le dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente los hombros del castaño, al fin no podía hacer otra cosa Kurt mas que esperar*

Kurt: ¡Por fin! *gritó en cuanto bajaron de la camioneta*.

Blaine: No exageres, tampoco fue tanto *le dijo tranquilo*.

Kurt: ¡siete horas, Blaine! ¡Siete! *se sobó el trasero* creo que ya quedé plano…

Blaine: *Rió levemente* Ya, entremos a comer que aún faltan 5 minutos para llegar

Kurt: ¿Qué? *preguntó sorprendido* ¿Este no es el lugar?

Blaine: No, *Dijo obvio* este solo es un restaurante de paso

Kurt: Al menos por fin podré comer *dijo y ambos entraron al restaurante felizmente, ambos se sentaron en una mesa de aquella cafetería, una mesera se acercó y les pidió su orden*

Mesera: Buenas tardes, ¿qué les puedo servir? *preguntó sacando una libretita*

Blaine: El especial

Kurt: Hot cakes, por favor

Mesera: Claro, ¿gustan café o refresco?

Blaine: Deme una coca-cola.

Kurt: ¿No tiene alguna malteada? *preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos*

Mesera: *se sorprendió un poco y luego contestó* Si, de fresa y chocolate.

Kurt: *sonrió ampliamente* quiero una de chocolate por favor…

Mesera: Claro, lo traeré en un minuto, *dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa*

Blaine: ¿Acabas de pedir un desayuno?

Kurt: Si, ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque ya son las tres, es algo tarde para eso.

Kurt: Es que no desayuné… *dijo como si nada*

Blaine: Con razón estabas hambriento, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada antes de salir?

Kurt: Porque no sabía que el viaje duraría siete horas

Blaine: Perdón, fue mi culpa *tomo a Kurt por los hombros* debí decirte a dónde veníamos

Kurt: Eso no importa, ya vamos a comer… Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? *preguntó nuevamente ansioso*

Blaine: En Canadá… *dijo con una sonrisa burlona*

Kurt: Idiota, con Canadá no se juega.

Blaine: *rió* Estamos en la playa, bueno, no es exactamente una playa porque vamos a las orillas de un lago, pero ya estamos a cinco minutos de ella.

Kurt: Blaine, eh ido a la playa. No tardamos siete horas en llegar.

Blaine: Si cuando es una playa en Hamlin, Nueva York…*dijo con una gran sonrisa*

Kurt: ¿Es enserio? ¿Hay playas en Hamlin?

Blaine: No exactamente, es el Hamlin Beach State Park, en si es un "parque" pero también una playa, ósea es parque-playa, ¿me entiendes?

Kurt: No, pero es divertido como tratas de explicarlo… *ambos rieron, la mesera llegó con su comida y ambos comieron tranquilamente entre platica y risas, en cuanto terminaron, Blaine pagó la cuenta y regresaron a la camioneta para conducir otros cinco minutos. En cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento y Kurt acomodó la camioneta, bajaron y Blaine sacó unas cosas de las maletas*

Kurt: ¿Qué traes ahí? *preguntó señalando la bolsa que traía Blaine*.

Blaine: Toallas, trajes de baño, bloqueador, cosas de playa.

Kurt: Ya lo tenías todo planeado.

Blaine: Es solo que quería que fuera perfecto este día *sonrió*.

Kurt: Contigo todos mis días son perfectos *le dio un suave beso en los labios y después caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la orilla del lago, no estaba lejos, y para no perderse no salían del camino que estaba marcado, iban riendo ante el silencio que había entre ellos, hasta que Blaine habló*

Blaine: ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha encantado tu sonrisa

Kurt: ¿enserio? ¿Y desde cuándo?

Blaine: Desde que te vi, esa sonrisa hizo que mi estómago sintiera mariposas

Kurt: Ay Blaine, eres tan cursi… *rieron ambos* Tu haces que estas sonrisas sean naturales, todo en ti me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo

Blaine: Y dices que yo soy el cursi… *ambos siguieron riendo, Kurt golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Blaine y esté le regreso el golpe, terminando en una lucha entre ellos que al final Kurt huiría de ella corriendo hacia la playa. Blaine no se quedó atrás y lo persiguió hasta abrazarlo y levantarlo en el aire, ambos riendo y con el sol entre ellos, ambos compartieron un beso y finalmente se sentaron en la arena.

Ya con bloqueador puesto y playeras afuera, Kurt habló*

Kurt: ¿Dónde pretendes que nos cambiemos?

Blaine: No tengo la menor idea, eso si no lo planeé *Kurt rió y le dio una toalla a Blaine*

Kurt: Cúbrete con esto…

Blaine: Sigo sin entender como me cambio, me van a ver las pocas personas que hay aquí *dijo sarcástico, ya que la playa de a poco se iba llenando de gente*

Kurt: Así… *Kurt rodeó la cintura de Blaine con la toalla y la agarró en sus costados, haciéndole "casita" a Blaine*

Blaine: Aun así tú me ves…

Kurt: Claro, como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo antes *dijo sarcástico, Blaine rió y se quito los pantalones, Kurt solo desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado, y finalmente cuando su novio tenía el traje de baño puesto regreso la mirada, tomó su traje de baño y le dio la toalla a Blaine, repitiendo todo el proceso, solo que Blaine no se privaría del lujo de ver a Kurt en toda su gloria, lo que hizo que Kurt se sonrojara más que nunca.

Ya listos, Blaine dejó la toalla en la arena junto con todas sus cosas y entraron al lago, que debido a la época y al sitio, aun estaba fría, Blaine nadó aun más profundo y se dieron cuenta que no estaba tan profunda el agua. Comenzaron a nadar, a jugar entre ellos, a compartir besos y a abrazarse durante un par de horas, ignorando el hambre que tenían y las personas que los veían y poco a poco se iban, alrededor de las seis ambos salieron del agua, ya no había nadie en la playa y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tomaron su ropa y repitieron la rutina para meterse al agua, uno sosteniendo la toalla para tapar al otro, y ya ambos secos y bien vestidos, caminaron a la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, el sol les pegaba en el rostro pero era una sensación agradable*

Kurt: Quiero que me tomes una foto Blaine…

Blaine: Claro, ¿con mi celular?

Kurt: Si, después me la pasas…* dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él corriendo, Blaine rió y dejó la bolsa con todas las cosas en la arena, dio unos pasos más sonriéndole a su novio y sacó su celular, enfocó a Kurt, quien tenía los brazos extendidos con el sol detrás de él y la vista del lago al lado, y tomó la foto*

Blaine: ¡Listo! *le grito por la distancia, Kurt se acercó

a verla*

Kurt: Ya puede ser fotógrafo profesional Joven Anderson... *dijo tierna y burlonamente, Blaine le robó un beso en los labios y así tomo el celular enfocándolos y capturó el momento*

Blaine: Para tener un lindo recuerdo...

Kurt: Esa foto definitivamente la quiero...*y finalmente volvió a besar a su novio, esta vez obligándolo a acostarse en la arena, quedando Kurt arriba de Blaine, y sin más, empezar un beso eterno para ambos mientras el sol seguía ocultándose, hasta que el aire no fue suficiente se separaron y se pusieron de pie, Kurt vio la hora en el celular de Blaine, eran cerca de las siete de la noche, Kurt le dijo alarmado a Blaine*

Kurt: Blaine, mi padre me va a matar, si salimos ahora y a máxima velocidad tal vez llegue a la media noche.

Blaine: *Rió un poco* Tranquilo Kurt, cuando dije que teníamos todo el fin de semana lo decía enserio. *Sonrió ampliamente* Hablé con tu papá y accedió a que te quedarás conmigo todo el fin de semana.

Kurt: ¿Enserio dijo eso?

Blaine: Si, y algo acerca de que estabas creciendo demasiado rápido, pero eso fue lo importante.

Kurt: ¿Entonces qué? *Preguntó juguetón* ¿Pasaremos la noche en la playa?

Blaine: Sería lindo, pero creo que sería mejor que volvamos a casa para antes de mañana en la mañana.

Kurt: Bien, ¿a qué hora quieres que nos vayamos?

Blaine: En un par de minutos, solo que pase el anochecer *dijo mientras señalaba el sol que empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte*

Kurt: Bien, veámoslo *dijo con una sonrisa*

Caminaron un rato más hasta que encontraron algunas rocas cerca de la playa y se sentaron en ellas a ver el crepúsculo. Tomaron una toalla para cubrirse, pero como ésta era individual ambos estaban acurrucados muy juntos, Kurt siendo abrazado por Blaine, y ambos disfrutando mucho el momento.*

Blaine: Kurt, ¿crees que estaremos juntos por siempre?

Kurt: Si… *Dijo brevemente*

Blaine: ¿Solo eso? ¿No me dirás que soy el amor de tu vida? *preguntó preocupado*.

Kurt: *Rió* Ya sabes que lo eres, además, tú me preguntaste si creía que estaríamos juntos para siempre, no si te amaba…

Blaine: Pero es que siempre que te pregunto sobre el futuro tu siempre encuentras como agregar "te amo Blaine, eres el amor de mi vida".

Kurt: Eso es porque te amo más de lo que tú a mí.

Blaine: Eso no es cierto, yo te amo más…

Kurt: Yo te amo más.

Blaine: Esta bien, ambos nos amamos por igual *dijo riendo*.

Kurt: Solo dices eso porque sabes que yo te amo más.

Blaine: Te amo tanto que te daré la razón aunque sé que no es verdad, pero solo porque te amo… Por eso y porque hoy me has hecho reír mucho.

Kurt: Es que el otro día vi un video de una chica que decía que tenías que hacer reír a tu novio a carcajadas, eso y muchas otras cosas.

Blaine: *Volvió a reír por lo que decía su novio* Solo veamos el atardecer.

Kurt: Sé que con los consejos de esa chica te voy a enamorar más...

*Ambos rieron por última vez y después siguieron viendo el anochecer junto. Cuando este terminó volvieron la camioneta para regresar a Ohio. Blaine durmió todo el camino y Kurt condujo con precaución para no causar ningún accidente.

Llegaron alrededor de las dos de la mañana*

* * *

(Domingo)

Kurt: Blaine, *sacudió a su novio despacio* despierta, ya llegamos.

Blaine: No quiero despertar *estaba actuando como un niño pequeño que no quiere ir a la escuela*.

Kurt: Ya llegamos… Tenemos toda la noche… Tu casa está sola… *dijo tentadoramente, Blaine despertó de golpe, bajo de la camioneta, y bajo las cosas mientras Kurt caminaba riendo hacia la casa*

Blaine: Listo, entremos y hagámoslo toda la noche...

Kurt: De hecho solo lo dije para despertarte *dijo mientras sonreía conteniendo una risa*

Blaine: Ah no, ya me metiste la idea en la cabeza y no saldrá

Kurt: Claro, como tú no condujiste siete horas de regreso, *Blaine se cruzó de brazos con el semblante molesto* vamos Blaine, estoy cansado...

Blaine: No lo pareces *le dijo con el ceño fruncido*.

Kurt: Bien, tal vez resista un rato más antes de caer dormido… *Sonrió coquetamente, ambos dejaron todas las cosas en la sala, y en cuanto terminaron de bajar todo, Blaine cargó a Kurt hacia su habitación y lo bajó cuando llegaron a la puerta*

Blaine: Seguro que no estás cansado, digo si quiero pero si realmente quieres dormir lo entiendo...

Kurt: Siempre me haré tiempo para ti Blaine... *y finalmente ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, entrando a la recamara y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Más tarde, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Blaine se despertó para hacerle de comer a Kurt, y unos minutos después estaban apenas comiendo en la recamara de Blaine*

Kurt: No puedo creer que durmamos tanto

Blaine: Venias cansado Kurt, era obvio que dormirías tanto

Kurt: Pero tu también dormiste demasiado

Blaine: Tú hiciste que me cansara...

Kurt: Tú querías desvelarte, ahora no te quejes…

Blaine: De acuerdo, y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Kurt: No lo sé, ¿tal vez ver una película?

Blaine: ¿Y cuál quiere ver el señor? *dijo haciendo un tono formal, o al menos eso intentó, lo único que ocasionó fue que Kurt riera*

Kurt: Rachel me dijo que la película "Señales De Amor" (Serendipity) era buena

Blaine: Entonces ahorita la buscamos en internet y la vemos ¿te parece?

Kurt: Perfecto… *y sin más, Blaine besó a su novio para preparar la sala donde verían la película, alrededor de las seis la película terminó y ambos aun comían palomitas, estaban acurrucados en el sofá, Blaine sentado y Kurt tenía una manta encima, estaba medio acostado con su cabeza en el hombro de su novio*

Blaine: No puedo creer que el destino es enorme hasta en las películas

Kurt: Creo que tú y yo somos una gran prueba de que eso existe

Blaine: ¿Te imaginas si hubieras pasado derecho ese día? ¿O si no hubiera llegado a esa hora a anotarme a la lista?

Kurt: El destino hubiera hecho que te conociera después, pero estábamos destinados a estar juntos… *alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su novio*

Blaine: Te Amo

Kurt: Yo también te amo… *y finalmente ambos compartieron un tierno beso*

Blaine: ¿Quieres salir afuera?

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Blaine: Vamos a ver las estrellas, ¿te parece?

Kurt: Okay… *y sin más salieron al jardín, Kurt llevaba la manta en la mano y la extendieron en el pasto que había, se acostaron viendo las estrellas, Blaine rodeando el cuello de Kurt con su brazo y el castaño con su cabeza en el pecho del moreno*

Blaine: ¿Sabes cuantas estrellas hay en el universo?

Kurt: Ni idea, pero deben de ser miles de millones

Blaine: ¿Crees poder contarlas?

Kurt: Claro que no Blaine, son demasiadas…

Blaine: Entonces, quiero que sepas que cuando pase un día que no estemos juntos, o cuando me extrañes, simplemente mires las estrellas

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque son como mi amor hacia ti, es incontable, es infinito… *Kurt suspiró, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, nunca había amado a alguien con tanta fuerza, y sabia que no encontraría a alguien más, Blaine era su persona, estaba completamente seguro de eso, y finalmente ambos compartieron un beso bajo las estrellas…


End file.
